A Girl With Obession Turns into a Ninja Lover
by Tohruismyoneechan
Summary: An americanjapanese girl with an obsession gets transported to Konoha Village. There she becomes a ninja and her obession starts turning into something more.I might change it into a lemon I don't know.SasukexOC ADOPTED BY ECHO UCHIHA!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Hey, this is my first fanfic. T0T Yes, I know, I'm sad.

**Sasuke: rolls eyes Oh, quit whining Shiori. Just start the chapter. (You'll find out who it is.)**

**Shiori: Sasu-chan's being mean T0T**

**Sasu-chan: Quit with the nickname and hey, why are you labeling _it_? Take _it_ off. I don't like _it_.**

**Naruto: Ha, serves you right, _Sasu-chan._**

**Sasu-chan: Oh shut up dobe and I said I don't want _it_ to be labeled either.**

**Naruto: pouts Stupid teme. smirks you can't say Sasu-chan can you?**

**Sasuke: (I was threatened by Sasuke of course) Oh shut up.pounces**

**Naru-chan and Sasu-chan start to fight**

Shiori: Anyway, the main character is based on me (personality at least and obsession, which you'll find out later.) So Enjoy! Flames accepted just plz be easy.

**------------------------------**

_Prologue_

**Hi, I'm Shiori! For your safety, I want to tell you I have a tendency to overreact and I have a very weird _obsession _over _Sasuke Uchiha _from Naruto. Okay, I know your thinking 'She's probably a stalker' or 'I bet she join a fan club for him'. Sad thing for me is I live in America. My mom's from Japan though, but she married my dad and moved back to America with my dad. Which sucks because he hates me. I do watch Naruto all the time though. . Now here's where the story starts.**

**One day, when I came back from school. I went to watch Naruto before I did my homework. I forgot to take off my backpack so I sat down with it, but didn't notice, turned on the T.V., and looked up to watch the show, when I saw a bright light come from the T.V. and I blackout. When I came to, I was in a village and five middle-aged women were staring at me. Probably cause I wasn't exactly normal to them. I mean, I was wearing black jeans, black T-shirt with a rose that was dripping off blood with a blood puddle from the rose in the middle of my shirt, and below the rose it said it red dripping letters _Bloody Romance,_ a black long-sleeved zipped up jacket, that was at the moment un-zipped, and black tennis shoes with red lining. I have black hair (dyed) that was at the moment in a really low ponytail, green emerald; cat-like eyes, fair pale-peach skin, around 5'7, and fourteen years old. My backpack was black and had one strap that went on my shoulder on the front flap it said, "Sarcasm is the best weapon to aggravate your opponent, it means their stupid. XP" in white and green writing. That wasn't exactly good thing to have on first appearances either. I had to figure out what was going on, the only problem the five middle-aged women in front of me.**

**This is where the story begins.**

**------------------------------**

**Shiori: Sorry it was so short. It'll be longer though. (I hope)**

**Sasuke and Naruto out of breathe**

**Both: We'll see you next time. Faints**

**Shiori: ; What they said. Please Review!**


	2. Shiori's Past and Introducing Sasuke

**Disclaimer: Okay, before I start I would just like to say that there's a bit of racism in this chapter, but I'm not racist. I also explain Shiori's past in here. Now I want to say thanks the people who reviewed. Also, I'd liked to say that I'm sorry it toke me so long to update. ToT;;**

TroubleWithoutKnowingIt: Thanks for the advice and I surprised myself when I posted a fic and on here. Don't forget I can always use some help with the fanfic. Also thanks for the advice, I'm actually going to use it, but you'll see what I do with it. It was a great idea and it also got me unstuck out of my writer's block, so thanks.

**Sora-The-Airbender: Thanks for the advice. And I hope I do well too. Don't forget I can always use some help with the fanfic. I'll also stop with the Mary Sue stuff too.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but the person who does is the AWSOMENESS PERSON IN THE WORLD!**

_Chapter 2: Shiori's Past and Introducing Sasuke_

**Whack "Ow, why the hell did you do that, teme!" **

"**Oh, it's that stupid boy again. Doesn't he know when to shut up"?**

**I look up to see a lady. She decently pretty, but not beautiful, She has short brown hair that goes to her shoulders, light brown eyes, she's pale, probably from lack of food because she too skinny, and she has some wrinkles, that show a sign of old age.**

**I looked to see who was talking about only to see her get in my face.**

"**Hey, little girl. Who are you?" she asked politely.**

"**I don't have to tell you," I said getting up. Oh, god I'm acting like Sasuke is he really rubbing off on me. I hope it's a good thing.**

"**Wha-, Why you little-"**

**I ignored her. I wanted to her the rest of the conversation.**

"**Because I want you to be quiet dobe." "Why I-" "Now you two be quiet we don't want to disturb anyone." "Che, knowing the dobe he already did." "Stupid teme."**

**I know those voices. I tried to push though the crowd of five people, only to be pushed back. Oh, god it's that stupid lady again and it seems like she has a new recruits too. "Now, you stupid girl I asked you a question and I expect an answer," she commanded. Her friends grab on to my arms and legs. **

"**Since when are you the boss of me and besides, I don't need to tell you anything because I, for one don't even know who you are, and two, I don't want to know," I said confidently. Gosh, Sasuke is rubbing off on me.**

"**Why you little-"**

**I stopped her, " And who do you think you are calling that boy stupid. It wasn't very nice to say!" "I don't like your attitude missy you better shut up!"**

"**Or you'll what? You can't do anything to me your not my mother! I bet you can't even hit me!" Okay, yeah I'm getting too overconfident, but she doesn't have to be a bitch. Calling that boy stupid, which by the way I think is Naruto, which is even more a reason to yell at her. I may obsess over Sasuke, but that doesn't mean I hate Naruto. "Why you little bitch!" Okay, she's angry and we've obtained quite the crowd. I mean it used to just be her, four of her friends, and me. Sheesh, and I thought that was a crowd. "How do you expect to dodge my hit if you can't even move," She said smirking. I stiffened. I forgot her stupid friends were holding me. "This is you last chance, just tell me what your name is and I'll let you go!" Oh crap, I scared out of my wits, but Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi, and Sakura are coming over I don't want to seem weak on first impressions. Dammit, this is the time I wish I didn't stop practicing Martial Arts. Wait, do I still have my backpack on? Yeah I do. If I plan this right I can get out of this. "Fine, I'll tell you my name," I said sighing in defeat. **

Sasuke's POV 

**Naruto was starting to piss me off, so I whacked him over the back of his head**, **smirking. "Ow, why the hell did you do that, teme?" I thought about ignoring him, but decided aggravating him would be more fun. "Because I want you to be quiet dobe." "Why I-" "Now you two be quiet we don't want to disturb anyone." "Che, knowing the dobe he already did." He's so loud, but it's so fun to aggravate him. "Stupid teme" he muttered. Idiot, like that's going to provoke me. The whole reason we were walking was to get to get to the training grounds to practice. Kakashi stopped and turned towards a group of five women standing in front of a tree that was near a food market. We all stopped to see what he was looking at. It was a girl around what looked like fourteen to fifteen year old, with black hair in a low ponytail, green eyes, pale-peach skin, a black t-shirt with something written in the middle, a black un-zipped jacket, black shoes, and black side strapped backpack with some stupid insult in white and green writing in the middle of the strap, and around 5'7. Four women were holding her down and the fifth one was talking in front of her face. The girl looked pretty weak to me. We all jumped not expecting the girl to yell. " And who do you think you are calling that boy stupid. It wasn't very nice to say!" I turned to look at everyone I don't think they had a clue of who she was talking about. I don't really care it's none of my business. "I don't like your attitude missy you better shut up!" Kakashi started walking towards them when he heard the lady yelled back. So we just followed. We heard them yell back and forth at each other insults mostly from the girl and cussing mostly from the older woman. When we got there we heard the girl say, "Fine, I'll tell you my name" Is this all about finding out her name well that's really stupid and it's giving me a headache. The crowd is getting larger and larger by the minute too. Dammit.**

Shiori's Pov 

Yeah, right like I was giving up. I slowly reached for my backpack as the lady's friends let me go and the lady came closer to me. I grabbed a small container and pulled my hand out quickly and stuck it in my right pocket. "So will you finally tell me your name and how the hell you got here?" I jumped a bit surprised. I didn't think she was that close. I smirked. "No." Her eyes opened wide, but then quickly scowled. "And why not?" I already had a plan forming into my head. "Because I want to know your name first." My smirk widened as her scowl deepened. "I guess it wouldn't hurt…I'm Kinya. Now, will you tell me?" I stop to think about if I should really continue with the plan I had planned, I mean there's a whole bunch of people here now as well as Team 7. I shook myself out of my thoughts. Now isn't the time to be backing down now. This will just give everyone a first impression on me and probably think I either want to be alone or that I'm dangerous and will leave me alone. I actually don't want to be alone it's just that I'm used to. Since my mother is Japanese. I get made fun of and don't fit in with the kids at my school, so I don't have any friends, My father is always busy with his friends or he's at the bar drinking sulking because he can't find a job because he just got fired recently. Also he's not literally my real dad, my mother just wasn't married yet she was only twenty when she had me, but she wasn't expecting me, my real father wasn't either. After my mom had me her and my dad got married when I turned five. So everything can get settled, but he got killed in a car accident two days before the wedding. My mom met the dad I have now when I was ten. My father was on business trip from his old job at the time. He was a traveling salesman and he had a job in Japan so he went there. He stayed there for four years during then he saw my mom recently and went on a few dates and finally after four years asked her to marry him. She accepted, not asking me either, but I was happy as long as my mom was. My dad didn't know my mom had me so when we were leaving he was shocked and then angry with me, but didn't show my mother. We moved to America because that's where my dad's next job was. He stopped traveling after he married my mom, and moved to America, when I was fourteen. I had trouble with my dad because I wasn't his child and because I was a girl my father wanted a boy so he could relate, but mom hasn't had another kid yet. Since my dad stopped moving he soon lost his job and since my dad doesn't work my mom has to make up for him and like I mentioned early, well sort of, some people don't like that my mom's from Japan, so its hard enough for her, but she works like twenty-two or twenty-three hours a day as a secretary, in a fashion agency on weekdays and on weekends she works sixteen hours as a waitress in a bar. So I don't talk to my mom much because she works so much and the time she has off she is either sleeping or trying to get dad off his lazy ass and find a job, though that's not how mom puts it and she doesn't cuss. My father is the one that yells and cusses because he can't find a fucking job, so all he does is drink and when he actually comes home he's in a pissed off mood or he's to depressed, so basically it feels like I live alone except when my dad hits me which only happens if I actually see him when he gets home. I've learned to just stay in my room. Also, my family isn't rich, but were not totally poor either, we're kind of in the middle. I mean we got a two TVs, one laptop, I got an ipod, and we have cell phones but besides that nothing really expensive. So want I'm trying to say is I'm just used to being alone so I like being alone. "Hello, you stupid girl are you going to answer me or do I have to hit you?" I shook myself out of my thoughts, well it seems she's really good at threatening people. Okay, I'm going to do my plan no matter what happens I'll just have to deal with it. "No, because I'm not telling you!" I then lunged for her and….

Heh, cliffie. So was that better and I'll try to make it longer I just want to leave it at a cliff hanger and also….Sort out what I was actually going to make her do. Sorry short-term memory loss. (jk) . ;;. Anyways can anybody guess what's going to happen, who knows what the small container is, what do you think team seven's reaction will be, and what about Shiori will her plan work and what is her plan? Anyways I would just like to ask people to please review and also some advice if they would like to give my some because I'll take any even if they're insults, so please review and I'll hurry up and update quicker this time. So please read and review I could always use some support if I don't get more than six reviews from different people then I guess I'll just discontinue it. So, I hope I see you soon. .


	3. Pepper Spray and Acknowledgment

**Shiori:Hi. I'm back and I'm so so so so sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been lacking inspiration.**

**Sasuke: Aren't you always?**

**Naruto: Don't be mean teme. I'd like to see you write a fanfic.**

**Shiori: I wouldn't mind seeing that either. Why don't you guys do the disclaimer?**

**Sasuke: silence**

**Naruto: laughs evilly Wait I just realized we didn't do this in the last chapter. So we have talked to the viewers in a while.**

**Sasuke: Dobe.blush**

**Naruto: Hey you didn't remember either!! **

**Sasuke and Naruto: Welcome back please enjoy the chapter. **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Pepper Spray and Acknowledgement**

Shiori's POV

I lunged at her, throwing her friends off of me. I ram my head into her stomach and she gasps as I knock out all the air out of her. She falls to ground and the glares at me out of breathe. She gets up a bit wobbly and tries to grab me. I swiftly dodge and try to remember Naruto's ninjutsu for Shadow clone. I did it quickly and produced two clones that spin kicked her back. She hits a tree face first and her friends come running towards me. My clones block them and fight back then they hold them down with their feet. As fast as I can I pull out my concealed item and get ready to use it. It was a small bottle around four and a half inches tall and one and a half inches wide, Bottle itself was black so people could not tell what color the liquid was, if I remember right it was clear, but I dyed it red, and the nozzles of the bottle was painted green with some nail polish I used. I smirked and I walked towards them. They worked together and threw off my clones as they disappeared I quickly sprayed them in the face. I see them fall and clutch their eyes in agony and my smirk widened. I started to throw the black and green bottle up and down, catching it every time. I caught it one last time and then looked at my black nails, the paint was still on and they were still shiny. I smiled and heard a lot of talk and then grimaced when I remembered the crowd. I sighed I was going to get in trouble. I then shook my head and smiled again. Well, maybe if I casually walk away I can get away with it. I was threw the bottle back up again and caught it came down. I kept doing this as I walked away whistling. I got pretty far about three and a half blocks away from the scene when someone stopped me by putting a hand on my shoulder.

_**Kakashi's POV**_

**_We were walking to the training grounds, when Sasuke hit Naruto in the head. They started to argue and I just smiled and shook my head. Just like always, but I had a feeling something was going to be different today. I was about to go back to my book when I stopped and looked at crowd of people. There were around six people, a small girl, four women holding her down and another woman standing in front of her yelling at her. I could tell that the rest people at the market were going to gather around soon. I can tell this was going to be a problem if someone didn't stop it soon. I put away my book and I jumped when I heard the small girl yell. I wasn't expecting that. The girl didn't look no older than Sakura, but she looked like the quiet type, guess I was wrong. I smiled as I walk towards the crowd, my only visible eye curving into a happy expression. This is going to be interesting. Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto were following me to the crowd as I thought they would. They looked just as interested in the scene as I did. Just as I thought, groups of people gathered around the scene. The woman yelling at the girl was still yelling at her, but the girl was yelling back. I then heard her tell the woman that she was going to tell her what her name was. I raised an eyebrow. Is that what this was about I thought as I rolled my eye. What people fight about these days I thought in sarcasm. It happened quickly, but I saw it. The girl pulled out a small black bottle, but she quickly put it in her right pant's pocket. I raised my eyebrow again. I looked at it closer, but I couldn't tell what it was. Poison? No it's not poison. My students jumped when the girl lunged for the woman in front of her with little difficulty. The four women holding her let go in surprise and watched in awe as she fought their friend. The girl rammed her head into the lady's stomach and she fell over in surprise. Most of the air came out of her stomach, but she stood up with much difficulty, but ran towards the girl. The girl then dodged and did a jutsu. I blink, Shadow Clone Jutsu? Where did she learn that? Her two clones got behind the woman and spin kicked her in the back. The woman hit the tree the girl was leaning on earlier face first. The other four ladies came back to life when that happened and tried to hit the girl._** **_The two clones block them and fought back then they held them down with their feet. They worked together and threw the clones off. The girl quickly pulled out that black bottle again and sprayed them in the face with the bottle while they were distracted. They fell in pain and the girl the smirked. She reminded me a bit of Sasuke. I smiled at that thought to wondering what Sasuke would do if he met a girl that acted like him. The girl then threw the black bottle up and down catching it each time, but she stopped and grimaced. She looked at the crowd and then shook her head and smiled. I raised my eyebrow; I guess she isn't completely like Sasuke. She starts to whistle some tune as she walks away from the scene and starts to throw the bottle up and down again. I follow her slowly as I leave the crowd for someone else to clean up. Naruto and Sakura stare at the girl's back in wonder, Sasuke though tries to look to the side to dismiss that he didn't expect that. I could tell that he was surprised and just as everyone else is, wondering who the mysterious girl is. They follow behind me slowly and quietly for once. After about two blocks I got tired of walking and caught up to the girl quickly as I left my students behind. She could walk fast; this girl is just full of surprises. After another block and a half, I put my hand on her shoulder as she jumped slightly and turned around with a nervous grin on her face. Before I could say anything she put the bottle into her backpack and rubbed the back her head nervously. She bowed and said she was sorry. I was about to say she didn't need to apologize, but I got interrupted again….by Naruto. I sighed._**

"**_Hey!! Kakashi-sensei, why did you leave so quickly?" Naruto yelled at me out of breathe. Sakura bent forward on her knees and breathed deeply. I could tell she was out of breath too. Sasuke was the last one here. He walked up gracefully, but still out of breath. I smirked at them and they all just glared. _**

"_**I'm sorry!" We all looked behind me to she the girl bowing as she apologized.**_

Shiori's POV

I apologized and bowed knowing I caused them trouble. They turned to look at me startled.

"I know, I caused you trouble with the scene earlier and I apologized if I disrupted whatever you were doing." I was nervous as I bowed again as an apology.

"It's alright. You didn't cause us any trouble." I came back up and saw Kakashi look at me with a soft smile.

"Actually, you made this day really interesting," I heard a high pitched voice and turned slightly to the left to see Sakura and all her pink-haired glory. I didn't like her all the much in the beginning, but now I didn't hate her and I didn't like her either. Her hair wasn't cut so it mean she still has a crush on Sasuke and she's annoying, but if that's true that means we're still in the first season or really close to the second. I nod in response to her statement and turn to look at the two boys behind her. Naruto had a big grin on his face and was laughing slightly and Sasuke, well Sasuke was looking at me intently. His voice startled me.

"Are you a ninja?" I shook my head no. They all raise eyebrows at me as though they expected me to be a ninja. Oh, that's right. Probably by the way I was fighting those women. I laughed slightly in my head. I wonder what they're going to do now.

**Naruto's POV**

**What the hell? This girl causes this big scene and she fights five women and beats them and she's not even a ninja. Plus, she used Shadow Clone Jutsu, if she's not a ninja she should be tested to be one. I wonder what Kakashi-sensei is going to do to her. I heard someone shift. I come out of my thoughts and look up at Sasuke. I growled quietly. What was he doing? He was staring…..he was staring at the girl. I turned away from her as I look back at Sasuke. Stupid teme. I puffed out my cheeks in angrier. She was staring at him too. I huffed out some air from my cheeks. Why does he always get the hot girls? I heard a giggle in the background as I turn my head to the side and cross my arms. I come out of my position expecting it to be Sakura giggling at Sasuke and was surprised to see the outcome.**

**Sasuke's POV **

**The girl was strange. How could she not be a ninja? I kept staring at her and she stared back at me. She smiled at me and I raised and eyebrow her grin just widened. She then looked toward Naruto as did I to see what she was looking at. My eyebrow went down as my eyes showed amusement. The stupid dobe puffed out his cheeks and then blew all the air out as he crossed his arms. I heard a giggle and everyone turned to Sakura but then she glared at the new girl. The girl started to laugh now as she covered her mouth to silence it as she stared at Naruto. I was a nice sound. Like music, I blushed a bit at my thought and the laughing stopped and I put my mask back on and stared at the girl who was now looking at me. She blushed and smiled as though she knew my thoughts. I growled. I hope not that would be….I stopped thinking and looked at Kakashi as he cleared his throat.**

Shiori's POV

Naruto was just so funny making all those faces. I couldn't help, but giggle. Everyone looked at Sakura at first because she the one who most prone to giggle, but she was glaring at me I could tell. Then they turned to me and I started to laugh at how funny this all is and how I can't believe this is happening to me. I put my hand over my mouth to try to stop laughing, but couldn't. I guess this is my way of crying or dealing with all the confusion. I looked up slightly seeing the amusement in Sasuke's eyes early when Naruto was making those faces made me smile. It's nice to know he isn't whatever one that he was, an emotionless bastard. He had feelings it was nice, but now as I look up he had a tiny blush on his face and he was looking at me intently he looked down at the ground. I could tell he was trying to collect his composure. I stopped laughing as I realized what he was blushing about. I, myself then blushed and smiled as he looked at me startled. He looks back up with his mask up and running, not an emotion on his face. I heard him growl softly twice and then I turned and looked at Kakashi when I heard him clear he thought as though to interrupt our thoughts. He had look that meant he was thinking about something strongly and then it changes slightly. I seem as if he has something on his mind and is now deciding if he should do it or not. He then smiles at me. I guess he made his decision. I know I'm weird, but I can usually tell what people are thinking by their face expressions, if the cases are like Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi though. In which they have masks to hide their emotions I look at their eyes, actions, and their voice. Most people aren't that hard to figure out because they tell you what they're feeling with their expression, but there are some that take more time to decipher and I've been deciphering Sasuke and Kakashi for awhile because I watch the show a lot. Naruto usually shows you what he is feeling, but sometimes he hides behind his smile, other wise he's no problem to figure out. I jump at the sound of a baritone voice.

"I believe we should go see the Hokage. How about it…? What is your name? He asked politely so I don't see why I shouldn't tell him, plus I can see everyone wants to know that. I take a deep breath.

"Tsubasa, Shiori," I said softly bowing, "My specialty is deciphering people's masks, cooking, painting, and accuracy." I smiled. I was really good with a bow and arrow in school and I love art, writing too, but nothing special, and my mom said I'm a really good cook. I make her lunches.

"It's nice to meet you, Shiori. I'm-" I interrupted him, "I know who you guys are. Kakashi, Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke," I said as I pointed to each one of them. Kakashi rubbed the back of his head nervously.

Then he spoke, "Well then, I won't ask how, but I think you should tell the Hokage your story and how you got here and what you know about us, as well as the incident earlier with the women. Maybe you could take the test to see if you clarify as a ninja. So let's go to the tower."

They started to walk away. I was still standing there in shock. Me…a ninja? OMG!! I squealed and then ran past them quickly and jump up. I turned around to face them as I walked backwards. I grinned brightly at them and they in turn all raised an eyebrow at me. I just shook my head and turned back around. I was so excited. I hope it pass the test. We walked towards the tower in a peaceful silence. I muffled a happy giggle as I thought that I can't believe this is happening to me. I can tell something amazing is going to happen. I'm glad this happened no matter what happens I will face it and surpass it and stop Sasuke from leaving. Sasuke, I'm here with Sasuke and he acknowledges me, I thought with content, I'm here with the rest of team seven too. This day can't get any better.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Naruto: Yay Shiori-chan finished. glomps**

**Shiori: Naruto you're a lot like my little brother you know? hugs back**

**Naruto: Really? Great! Shiori-onee-chan!! **

**Sasuke: hn…stupid**

**Naruto: raises eyebrow what are you jealous?**

**Sasukestutters Wha- what?!? No!**

**Shiori: Don't worry Sasu-chan I have something planned for you. says with a slight blush and a full on smirk**

**Sasuke and Naruto: raises eyebrow and then faints**

**Shiori: laughs evilly you guys are going to have to wait until then. R&R please. Can you guys guess what's going to happen next and what happens to Sasuke later? If you get it right you get a prize! **


	4. NOT A CHAPTER

**NOT A CHAPTER!**

**A/N: Hey everyone I know its been like two years, so I just wanted to say that this is DISCONTINUED! As I do not have an interest in Naruto anymore, no will I ever again. Sorry, but I cannot write something if my heart is not in it. Thanks for your support though. : ) Live. Love. Laugh. Learn. Luck. **


	5. ADOPTED

**ADOPTED**

A/N: OKAY SO Echo Uchiha has adopted my discontinued fic, so if you liked where this story was going, then go find her account and get alerts from Echo because she will be continuing this from now on so go give her some love. : )

_**LIVE. LEARN. LYRICISM. LUCK. LOVE. LAUGH.**_

-Tohru


End file.
